random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Commentary on 10 Loud House Characters As Bodybuilders
Note: This is mostly just for fun! Oh, and it's in non-video format. Commentary Time! *0:08 - Lady, word of advice: Keep that voice of yours for preschool channels, 'cause you literally sound like a Nick Jr. announcer. *0:17 - Oh my goodness! We get to see the siblings with tons and tons of exaggerated muscle after misleading advertisements, even though we're all sure that the following pictures are what one would expect from the horrors of the Loud House fandom? THIS WILL BE SO MUCH FUN! *0:23 - I'll pass. *0:30 - Refer to my previous statement, kthxbai. *0:35 - Lori, I don't blame you for that reaction at all. In fact, that's mine too! *1:25 - What she explained might be obvious to any TLH fan, but at least it helped spare me from what's yet to come, for now. *1:30 - You already showed a pic of her like that before, like with most of the others, and I gotta say it's as horrifying as f ! *1:42 - Captain Obvious would like to have a word with you on what you just said there. *1:48 - Like if that's gonna ever happen! *2:14 - I may have not seen the entirety of Making the Grade yet, but if Lisa skipped six whole grades, wouldn't that place her in 7th grade? Woman, check your script. *2:52 - I can't see her doing that. *2:58 - Just like with the others, huh? Of course not, it is the textbook definition of "unfitting". *3:08 - Not her and neither do I! (So skip it, skip it!) *3:58 - Okay, but why the hell did you show footage of Lana as a princess? Seriously, did you even watch "Toads and Tiaras"? Sounds to me, that you didn't. *4:38 - She wouldn't be into that s . *4:41 - With a muscular body like that? Calling it pretty would be like if I called Schnuffel manly. *4:55 - Then why the f did you show us that in the first place?! *4:57 - It's "LAH-NUH". Oh my god, you can't even pronounce her name? OH COME ON! Apologies, ladies and gentlemen, I was just removing it from my system. *5:12 - You said she was boyish and then you said she was a tomboy? Redundancy, thy name is TheThings. *5:53 - Do you know how bodybuilding works? *5:57 - Which could lead to them wrapped in bandages and whatnot. *6:01 - Holy s , she kinda read my mind... *6:09 - Refer to what I said with Lola, lady. *6:28 - Guess what, it's actually Lola. You were fooled, missy. *7:45 - Luna fooled you! I'm not kidding, look at that eyeshadow! I can't believe you were fooled this much! *7:16 - You spoke the truth this time, because that is one big fetish pic. *8:14 - Wait, I forgot to tell you this. Are you noticing an inconsistency with the captions? There are times when she explains without captions and others with captions. I feel that the editor was unsure if (s)he should add captions or not. *8:26 - Yeah, but that's still part of a fetish, amirite? *8:34 - No s , Sherlock. *8:47 - You don't say. *8:59 - To those who at least like her, give her applause with me! At least she can do better than the woman I'm tackling, despite that she is just a cartoon character. *9:42 - Thanks to a little fan on the back! I recall that fan on my sumo wrestler costume... Well, at least Luan's muscles here aren't built of flesh here, like you said. *10:01 - I don't know about that. *10:55 - WITH HYPER-REALISTIC PROPORTIONS! In all seriousness, though, I can't imagine something like that. *11:15 - To quote Lucy Loud, "I can't see that happening." *12:05 - I can imagine that reaction, and I'd be shocked if I ever think about it. *12:11 - Let's hope it explodes so that it destroys the content you're showing in this video. That would be awesome. *13:31 - All the photos you've shown here are equally too much. And that's what I have to say. Boy, this has been among the uncanny from WatchMojo's more insane cousin TheThing. It's no surprise that it had the guts to use fetish art on a video complete with a narrator that sounded like she came out of a children's commercial or a preschool channel promo. If I see any more showcases of fetish art from TheThing, then I can safely say that the people behind it must get their brains fixed, pronto. So, what do you think? Category:Commentaries Category:Pages by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Random Works! Category:Commentaries by PB&Jotterisnumber1